Got Your Back
by Hawkcat
Summary: Its a brand new year, and Amy, Rouge, and Cream are heading off to High School. They soon realize life is harder than it seems. Jobs, Boys, Family, Grades, and most important, Friendships, are suddenly bombarding the girls. But will it stop them? R&R!
1. New School Gitters

****

**Got Your Back**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I own no Sonic characters. They belong to Sega and/or Archie Comics. Any other characters in this story, I probably made up and are free to take. I don't really care.

* * *

**

**Ages:**

**Amy- 15**

**Rouge- 15**

**Cream- 14**

**Sonic- 18**

**Knuckles-18**

**Tails-17

* * *

**

_**Sometimes life just sucks. **_

_**That's a saying every girl says, at least once in her life. Life is hard. For girls, at times it feels impossible. Is it because we fret over the little things? Every outfit has to be just right or having to be a certain weight to be considered beautiful? Perfect skin, make up, hair? Sometimes, it doesn't even seem we know why. **_

_**But, we always make it through. Even without perfect hair, skin, and other small things like that. So, how do we do it? If these things are so important, but we don't have them, how do we make it?**_

_**The answer is so simple. Any girl would tell you: friends. Friends are the ones who get us through. To lean on or cry on. To give them a push or to tell a secret, a girl's friends are the key to her survival. **_

_**And one day, my two best friends and I will make it. Our lives are only beginning, but already we're meeting challenges. Boys, family, clothes, jobs, everything! It's like we're being bombarded with it, all at once. But like I said, we'll make it. I know we will.**_

_**-Amy Rose**_

The pink hedgehog shut her diary, sighing. Tomorrow will be her first day at Green Oak High School as a freshman. An understatement would be saying she was nervous. One part of her was dreading it (but, hey, it's school) and another part was excited. Her best friends, Rouge the Bat, and, Cream the Rabbit, would be there. So it wouldn't be to bad.

The pink hedgehog sighed once more and reached over to her lamp, turned it off, and went to bed.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! RING!_

"Ugh!" Amy moaned, reaching blindly for her alarm clock. It flashed 6:30. When she couldn't find it, Amy gave up and decided to get ready.

Yawning she said to herself, "Why does it have to be today?" Shrugging off her moodiness, the hedgehog stretched and went and took a quick shower.

As if the actually awakening wasn't torture enough, there was no hot water. "Stupid shower…" Amy grumbled to herself. Her total shower time was exactly two minutes and seventeen seconds.

Amy walked out of the bathroom and picked out her favorite outfit, to make this day somewhat better. A red skirt with a pink top. She decided to leave her hair down today, but put a red ribbon up in her hair, to keep her bangs out of her eyes. The hedgehog then grabbed her pink boots from inside her closet and strapped them on.

Amy thought for a minute and then put on her gold bracelets, one on each wrist. Looking herself over in the mirror, and when satisfied, Amy grabbed her bag and left for school.

Looks might not be necessary for making it through life, but they sure did help.

* * *

After walking for about a block Amy stopped at the corner and waited. Suddenly to Amy's left, a yellow rabbit ran up to meet her. She wore a navy blue version of Amy's skirt, a sky blue colored top, and a navy blue ribbon held back her long floppy bunny ears. 

"Hi! Sorry I'm late Amy, but my mom kept taking pictures and stuff… I tried to get out before her or Vector saw me, but I was too slow."

"It's okay Cream. You're right on time," she smiled at her friend. Amy made a mental note that Cream had said 'Vector', not dad. He was Cream's step dad. Her real father had just, left. Last year Cream's mom, Vanilla, and him had gotten married, but Cream didn't get time to even know him before the wedding. Amy thought she didn't like him.

"So, ya nervous?" Cream asked. She switched her backpack to her left shoulder, then back.

Amy nodded, "Yep. Totally. I almost didn't come today." Amy winked at her best friend, "But then I thought about how much you would miss me, and how lost you would feel, and-"

"Okay enough!" Cream laughed. "I'm not super glued to you or anything Amy. Don't you think I could make it one day without you?"

The pink hedgehog pretended to think hard, not looking to sure. "Shut up!" Cream laughed, giving Amy a push.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth. She looked shocked, "Did you just say 'shut up?'" I didn't know you had it in you!"

Cream laughed again, "I'm fourteen Amy! I'm not a little baby!"

"Then say 'Oh crap!'" Amy dared. She cocked an eyebrow at her friend, to make her know she was serious.

The little rabbit froze, "I wouldn't go that far…"

Amy just laughed and slapped her friend on the back. They then crossed the street together, talking about last night's show and how they shouldn't have killed off the cute boy, etc.

"Hey, did you get your schedule in the mail?" Cream asked when they walked across the high school's football field.

"Yeah!" Amy stopped walking and threw her backpack on the ground. Cream stopped walking too. Amy unzipped her bag and rummaged through it for a bit. When she found it she stood up and cleared her throat.

"It's not like it's a big toast Ames," Cream jokingly pointed out.

She rolled her eyes, "Let me have my dreams…" She then looked down at her paper and read silently to herself.

_**1st period- Science: Rm # 1808**_

_**2nd period- Algebra: Rm # 1901**_

_**3rd period- History: Rm #1863**_

_**4th period- English: Rm: #1839**_

_**Lunch**_

_**5th period- Gym**_

_**6th period- WorkShop: Rm #1999**_

_**7th period- Band: Rm # 324**_

_**8th period- Study Hall: Rm # 1935**_

She looked up at Cream, "You wanna compare?"

The rabbit nodded, "YES! I've been dreading this all night!" Her eyes were wide and looked like they could have tears in them, "What if we don't have any classes together!"

Amy had been worrying about that too, but she didn't want to be a sissy about it. She reminded Cream, "I thought you just said you weren't super glued to me Cream. That you make it without me."

Cream winced, "But not every day!"

Amy sighed, "Well, no matter what happens, we can still see each other in the halls." She knew it wasn't much help, but any comfort was better than none.

Cream nodded and pulled her schedule out of her bag's side pocket. She unfolded it and brought hers next to Amy's.

**_1st period- Science: Rm # 1808_**

**_2nd period- English: Rm: #1839_**

**_3rd period- Gym_**

**_4th period- History: Rm # 1863_**

**_Lunch_**

**_5th period- Study Hall: Rm # 1788_**

**_6th period- WorkShop: Rm #1999_**

**_7th period- Band: Rm # 324_**

**_8th period- Advanced Calculus: Rm # 1757_**

"That's only three classes!" Cream shrieked. Her voice was starting to get really high, like it was when she was a little kid.

Amy was just as upset, but she had to be reasonable. She set a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Three classes, plus lunch, and passing each other in the hall. Don't freak, Cream."

She looked ready to start bawling, "But passing time is only three minutes! That only gives us twenty four minutes of talking time in the halls a day!"

Amy grumbled, "How do you do that in your head? I barely passed Pre-Algebra…" She thought to herself, _If I wasn't so bad at math we could have another class together…_

Cream tried to be positive, "At least we have lunch together. We won't be sitting alone."

"And don't forget, there's Rouge," Amy smiled glad her and Cream had expanded their friendship to the white bat. It might make High School a bit more bearable.

The little rabbit whispered, "Yes. That's good. Maybe we'll have a couple classes with her. Not to be rude Amy, but I hope we get three classes with Rouge, but not one's with each other. That way, we'll never have any classes alone."

Amy nodded, "That sounds a lot better. You know Cream, we might actually make it through high school."

Cream took Amy's hand with her own, "Promise me, that if you make other friends, you won't hang out with them more than me. Please."

"Don't worry, I would never forget about you, Cream," Amy hugged her friend. When they pulled away Amy murmured, "Come on. Let's hurry. We don't want to be late on our first day."

The two girls picked up their stuff and raced each other the rest of the way across the field, hearing a warning ring of the bell. Class was in session.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to do a story with the 'Sonic Girls' as the main characters for a while, but never got to it, until now. I'm still deciding whether or not to put Shadow in the story, but that'll come when it comes. Wow, I think I'm in love with this, and I haven't done anything real exciting yet! That's like, awsome. If you're reading this PLEASE REVIEW. I actually don't mind if you have creative critism for this one. But please include one compliment in it. You know, to make me feel like my life isn't being wasted. lol. Review! (JUNO FREAKIN UPDATE ALREADY!)**


	2. A Superstar? Boyfriend? Sure!

**Got Your Back**

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

After going to the office, Amy and Cream got their lockers and combinations. They were right next to each other too, which seemed to make Cream relax a bit more.

The whole room was crowding up with people, chaos everywhere. Kids rushing to find their lockers or meet with people from last year. It was crazy, but at the same time, an everyday life for a kid.

Amy scanned the room for any familiar faces, but didn't find one. Suddenly her eyes caught on white fur. Sure enough, it was her friend, Rouge. The white bat was on the other side of the hall, but only a couple lockers over.

The pink hedgehog waved, trying to get her attention, but the sea of people made it impossible to see each other. Amy took a step forward, but Cream grabbed her arm.

"Don't do it Ames, you might not come back alive!" Cream whispered in a dramatic voice.

Her friend played along. She gripped Cream's hand and said in a brave voice, "If I don't make it Cream, you can have my room."

With that in mind, Cream laughed and shoved Amy into the swarm of kids. A million 'excuse me' s and 'sorry' s later, Amy reached the other side of the hall. She leaned against a locker and smiled at her friend. Of course Rouge had seen Amy trying to come over and had enjoyed the entertainment. She smirked right back at her.

"Well now. I didn't know you cared that much Amy, to risk life and limb to just say 'Hey' to little ol' me. I'm touched." She pushed a lock of silver white fur out of her eyes.

Amy laughed, "I don't. I just wanted to say you owe me five dollars." When Rouge pouted a bit Amy just waved, "Calm down. I'm just kidding. You know I wouldn't dive into a sea of smelly kids for just five dollars. I did it for you."

Rouge seemed happy again, "Good. Cause if you were serious I wouldn't have given you your money anyway. So…"

"So…What?"

"What's your schedule? DUH!" Rouge rolled her eyes, playfully.

"Hold on," Amy held up one finger. She grabbed Rouge's arm and shoved her way back into the crowd. When they made it over, Amy panted, "Cream, get your schedule out. We have to compare."

The little rabbit just smiled, "I have it memorized."

"Already?" Rouge asked, even though she wasn't really amazed. That little rabbit was ten times smarter than she was, and Rouge knew it. And Rouge wasn't dumb.

Amy took hers out and held it up to Rouge's, all three girls huddled around trying to read it.

_**1st period- Algebra: Rm # 1901**_

_**2nd period- English: Rm: #1839**_

_**3rd period- Art**_

_**4th period- History: Rm # 1863**_

_**Lunch**_

_**5th period- Study Hall: Rm # 1935**_

_**6th period- WorkShop: Rm #1999**_

_**7th period- Science: Rm # 1808**_

_**8th period- Gym**_

Amy and Rouge looked at each other sadly. They only had lunch and WorkShop together. But Cream was thrilled. She and Rouge had English, History, Study Hall, and WorkShop together. The only classes where she was alone was third period and eighth period. Gym and Advanced Calculus.

"Well," Amy took a deep breath, blowing a stray hair out of her face, "This sucks…"

"I'm so sorry Ames," Rouge said. Her eyes were sympathetic. "Want me to go see if they can change my schedule? The guy handing them out was about our age. I could 'persuade' him to change it."

Amy nearly said 'yes'. But she saw Cream's face. If the schedule was changed, Cream might be alone. The poor girl was terrified enough. And… Amy could make new friends. If she tried hard enough.

The pink hedgehog shook her head, "No, it's fine. I'll get along."

Rouge nodded. She understood. "Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch, Ames. And, Cream, I'll see ya in English, 'kay?" She turned to leave but then stopped. She looked over her shoulder and whispered, "And at lunch tell me about all the hotties you saw. Bye!" She dove back into the swarm of kids, back to her locker, and headed off to Algebra class.

Cream rolled her eyes, "Seems Rouge isn't too concerned about new school, huh?"

"Why should she be? Rouge is what guys call, 'their Barbie doll.'" The little rabbit laughed. Amy didn't mean it in a mean way at all. Rouge was a very beautiful girl, even without trying to be. All the guys seemed to instantly fall head over heels in love with her. At their old school, Rouge had been one of the most popular girls, but she never seemed to let it get to her head. She thought she was a normal girl, like Amy and Cream. Amy remembered one time in fifth grade when her and Cream hadn't been invited to a popular eighth grader's slumber party, but Rouge had. The white bat tried to bring them along, but her request was turned down. So, instead of going, Rouge came over to Amy's and the three watched scary movies all night long and Cream had screamed the whole time. They had had a blast and Rouge said this would be ten times more fun than that stuffy eighth grader's party. And, you know what? Amy thought it was true.

Now, Rouge was still the same. Miss America who doesn't even know it. Or she knows it, but is too modest or maybe just doesn't care. Either way, Rouge was a true friend and nothing would change her.

Cream tugged on Amy's sleeve, "Hey, come on! Let's get to class so we can sit next to each other!"

Amy shut her locker and grinned, "Chill. Everyone is still out here, there'll be plenty of seats left."

Cream on the other hand had changed a lot since they were kids. Before she was so quiet and timid. She still was, compared to everyone else, but before Amy and her mom were the only ones who could understand her mumblings. At the sight of blood, Cream would begin screaming hysterically or when her mom left the house, Cream would start bawling and begged not to be alone.

Amy thought it was because Cream didn't have a father in her life. It didn't seem natural to Amy, not to have two parents. Her parents had been together their whole lives. But Rouge had had three step dads in her life, so when Amy and her became friends, the pink hedgehog asked her to talk to Cream. Their talks seemed to help. Cream had stopped screaming and crying for the most part. She wasn't afraid to be by herself so much anymore. But she was always happier with her best friends.

Her and Cream walked into the science lab. Six kids were already in there, sitting at their desks. The desks had sinks built into them, so Amy guessed they would be doing experiments throughout the year. That was cool, at their old school they never did experiments. It was just watching movies and paperwork. It was time for some change.

Cream pointed to some desks in the back, "Let's sit there." She walked over and placed her binder on it.

Amy followed and laughed at Cream, "Why are you so tidy?" She pointed to Cream's binders and books, which happened to be placed in alphabetical order.

She blushed, "What's wrong with being neat?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Amy laughed. When Cream pulled out a chair to sit in Amy made 'squeaky' noises. "Whee! Whee! WHEE! But when you're squeaky clean, that's when you need help!"

"No, _you_ need help. You need help finding all your stuff," Cream pointed to the little heap of Amy's books, papers, and binders scattered everywhere. "Jesus, Ames! It's only the first day! How do you have paper strewn about already?"

"Simple," Amy smirked evilly. With that Amy shoved Cream's stuff off the desk, papers floating back and forth, to the floor.

Cream looked at Amy with a ticked off face, "Thanks. Now help me pick this all up!"

Laughing, Amy bent over and grabbed a book and a handful of papers. "I swear, you had it coming."

Cream ignored her and collected the rest of her stuff and sat down. She began to organize it again, but Amy grabbed her wrist. She looked over at her friend.

"I swear, I'll kill you if you put that back in order," Amy snorted.

Cream rolled her eyes and snatched her arm back. "Well, if you hadn't messed it up in the first place…" she mumbled, teasingly.

Before Amy could speak more kids walked in. One was a lime green alligator, a brown cat, two hedgehogs, one gray, the other white.

"Hey!" the brown cat called over at the two girls.

"Yes?" Cream answered politely.

"This science?"

Amy nodded, "Yep."

"Damn. Seems it's all of you chicks and your prince charming!" He came over and sat down next to Amy, who happened to be rolling her eyes at the time.

"I'm James. Who you?

"I'm Amy, and this is my friend, Cream."

"Hey! So, uh, where's the teacher?" James's tail curled in question. His green eyes scanned the room for an adult.

"I don't know. We haven't seen him or her," Cream said. She too looked around the room. There were posters around the room. Some said stuff about attitude, others about caring. One caught Cream's eyes in particular. It was of a rocket soaring through space. It read, _Shoot for the Moon. Even if you Miss, You'll land Among the Stars._

Cream decided she liked the poster. It had a good meaning, even if it was a bit cheesy.

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened. Everyone turned around in their seats, to look at the new arriver.

"Sorry! I was getting some worksheets and the copier broke, so I had to have the custodian fix it and, well, that doesn't really matter." A tall female echidna walked into the room, balancing a stack of papers. She had light green fur and wore a burgundy skirt with a dark red tank top. Over it was a white lab coat, sending off a 'scientist' vibe.

She set the papers down on her desk and turned to face the classroom. Her baby blue eyes shone brilliantly behind her black glasses. James looked her up and down and let out a low whistle. She was what every boy called a 'sexy, sassy teacher.' Girls would just call her a whore.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Miller and I'm very glad to have the privilege to teach you. This is my first year here and my very first time to actually teach a class."

At this, James grinned demonically.

Ms. Miller walked over to the white board and wrote out her name in a blue marker. The letters were all curvy and cute like. She even put a heart as the period after miss.

_This teacher has to be in her twenties. I write more maturely than she does!_ Amy thought.

The teacher turned to the class and smiled, "Now I'm going to be handing out these sheets and I want you to fill them out. If you have any questions, please let me know and raise your hand."

She handed the papers out. They were a bunch of information sheets, asking your names, birthday, address, etc.

When James had gotten his paper, the brown cat nudged Amy's arm. He pointed at his paper.

**First Name: Why Do**

**Last Name: You Care?**

**Sex: Sure!**

**Address: Four stars past Uranus, can't miss it!**

**Phone Number: 911! (It's my first, second, and third home!)**

**Parents: Bob and Bobina**

**Parents Work or Cell Number: (555) 555- 5555!**

Amy snorted, trying not to laugh. James grinned and chuckled quietly. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ms. Miller.

She held out a hand to take his paper, "If you think your phone number is that funny, why don't you let me in on the joke?"

"Well, uh…" James stuttered. He couldn't think of an excuse.

The echidna took the paper gently out of his hands and read what he had filled out. When she had finished she looked up at him and said in a quiet voice, "Well, 'Why Do,' I think you and I need to have a talk after class." She handed him back the paper and continued to collect papers.

Amy looked over at James and mouthed, 'sorry.' The brown cat just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Rouge sat in the Algebra classroom, rolling her eyes, just for the heck of it. The teacher had been on the phone the whole time, talking to his wife or something. Every time the class started to talk though, he would 'shh' them and go back to yacking away on the phone. So, the whole room was just sitting there, bored out of their minds, quiet.

The white bat was at the very back of the room, where a bunch of 'cool' guys and girls decided to sit. Rouge blended right in, even though she felt like the center of attention. One guy had decided to try to hit on her, but she just ignored him. He then turned to one of his friends and had whispered, "Dang, what's something so pretty doing up in this room? Shouldn't she be in like, modeling or porn movies?"

Ever since then the girls to her right have been giving her dirty looks and the guys to her left had been messing with her and making kissy faces at her.

So, that's all there had been so far to that glorious first class of high school. A teacher yelling into a phone, girls hating her guts, and boys hitting on her. Great.

Suddenly the bell rang and Rouge grabbed her purse and followed her class out of the room, the teacher finally hanging up the phone.

As she walked out of the room she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Ignore them. They just like to give pretty girls a hard time." It was a blue hedgehog. He looked way to old to be in this class though.

Rouge felt her cheeks warm, "Thanks, um?"

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He held out a hand. She shook it and when she turned to leave, she found Sonic's shadow following right behind.

Rouge decided that she wouldn't be able to just walk away without some conversation, "So, what are you doing in this class? You look older than a freshman."

The blue hedgehog grinned, "You are meeting one of the dumbest seniors at Green Oak High. The teachers make me take Algebra every year."

"Oh! Well, you're looking at Green Oak High's newest and dumbest freshman." Sonic pretended to tip a hat off to her.

"Well it's very nice to meet you. Say, what's your name?"

"Rouge. Rouge the Bat. Um, do you know where room 1839 is? It's the English class."

Sonic scratched his head and shrugged, "Sorry, I don't. Oh! All of the grades have the same Gym room though. What period do you have it?"

"Eighth." She held up eight fingers, shuffling her binder under her arm.

"Dang. I have it fifth, but I guess you'll have it with Knux." When Rouge looked confused he added, "Knux, or Knuckles, is my friend. Red echidna. Cranky. You'll recognize him."

Sonic then smiled and waved to Rouge as they walked up to a new hallway. "Well, I'll see ya later then."

"Bye!" she waved back at him. When he was gone Rouge couldn't help but smile. She had just spoken to a senior, and he thought she was alright. He even wanted to have a class with her. Who knows, maybe High School wouldn't be as challenging as she thought. The bell rang, alerting Rouge to pick up the pace and get to English.

* * *

**Two periods later… (What, you expect me to tell you everything?)

* * *

**

Lunch Time. The favorite part of every kid's day. Where you can talk, eat, and just gossip the day away. Yes, the girls were ready for this.

As it turned out, you could go outside to eat, something the girls had never had the opportunity to do at their old school. They found a spot on the football bleachers. A lot of kids were sitting there too, but the girls got a spot on the bottom.

Amy grinned at Cream, "So? Was your first day as awful as you thought it would be?"

The little rabbit set down her lunch and smiled back, "No. It's been good. But what about you? You've been alone for three hours!"

"Actually, I've been alright. You know that James guy? He's been in all my classes and it's been really fun. He keeps sitting by me."

"Whoo! Amy got a _stalker_!" Rouge sung and then laughed. "So, who's James?"

Cream answered for her, "This cat who was ever so dumb in science class."

"He's not dumb!" Amy protested. "He's just… hyperactive."

"That doesn't help him too much, does it?" Rouge reached into her bag and pulled out some sandwiches and passed them around. She brought them to share. "By the way Amy, if this James person doesn't happen, this really cute senior is gonna be in your PE class. Just a little FYI…" The white bat winked at Amy.

"Really? Who?" the pink hedgehog asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"His name is Sonic. He was in my first period."

Cream suddenly spoke, "Hey, I think I heard someone talking about 'Sonic.' Yeah, they said last year Sonic the Hedgehog was like the track super star. This year, they think he could get a scholarship as a professional runner." She shrugged her shoulders, "At least that's what the teachers said."

"Wow. Hey I just got an idea." Rouge swallowed what was the rest of her sandwich and leaned in close to Amy. "Now that you know that he likes running, you just gotta be the fastest girl in your class and then BAM!" She snapped her fingers in Amy's face, causing the hedgehog to jump a little. "You have a superstar boyfriend!"

Amy thought for a minute then grinned, "Cream I love your big ears and Rouge I love your devious mind!"

Cream stroked her ears and Rouge smirked, pointed to her head. "Smart. No matter what my stupid little brother says, I'm smart. At least when it comes to important things. Likes boys."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry this took forever! I could blame on the fact that it's so long (you all better love me!) or that I had writers block. But no, it wasn't for those reasons. wasn't letting me post my documents, so I was screwed. Please review people, and if you haven't read my other stories, I recomend Worlds Collide, or Life Goes On (almost done with the ninth chappie!). You'll like 'em! Later!**


End file.
